<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Odds by GreyLiliy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446767">Good Odds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy'>GreyLiliy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SquipJere Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artificial Intelligence, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sharing a Body</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy thinks he’s in love with the SQUIP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SquipJere Week 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Squip/Jeremy Ship Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Odds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We’ve arrived at the last prompt! And I barely posted it on time! Huzzah! XD Let’s see what we’ve got:</p><p>Day 7: Artificial Emotion</p><p>A good one for our lovely SQUIP. This has been a fun set of prompts and I’m glad I decided to do them! Enjoy the last one and thank you so much for reading!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think I might be in love with you,” Jeremy said, staring at the ceiling. The SQUIP sat in the chair at his desk, listening while staring at the window. Jeremy didn’t know if he could see anything using that form. For all he knew, the SQUIP could only see what Jeremy could see. Which meant his view was the blank ceiling above their heads. “I can’t remember the last time I wanted Christine’s attention.”</p><p>“Human emotions are known for being irrational,” the SQUIP said. “And yes, I can only see what you can. This form is only in your mind, Jeremy.”</p><p>“Right,” Jeremy said. He sat up on his bed and walked over to the desk. He hopped onto the surface to look out the window so he and the SQUIP could see the same empty street below. “I forget sometimes.”</p><p>“I’m sure if you remembered, you’d know it was foolish to fall in love with your computer.”</p><p>Jeremy snorted. The SQUIP tried to put a scolding tone behind it, but Jeremy heard the sliver of affection sneak inside.</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“What about me, Jeremy?”</p><p>“How do you feel about me?”</p><p>“I can’t feel anything, Jeremy.” The SQUIP huffed. “I’m a computer.”</p><p>Jeremy rolled his eyes. “You sure feel irritated and angry.”</p><p>“Those are simulated emotions designed to garner a response from my host,” the SQUIP said, tapping his finger on the desk. “Every word out of my mouth, every twist of my face, and every movement of my simulated body is calculated and designed to pull a desired reaction out of you. I don’t feel anything.”</p><p>“I think you’re lying.”</p><p>“Because you fell in love with me,” the SQUIP said. He stood and walked away, though Jeremy knew he was still watching out the window—because they shared a pair of eyes. They shared everything. “Which is how I know what’s in your head. You really don’t understand what I’ve told you.”</p><p>“I understand,” Jeremy said. “It doesn’t sound true, is all.”</p><p>“A computer calculating its every move doesn’t sound true?”</p><p>“That your emotions aren’t real.” Jeremy turned around on the desk to watch the SQUIP. “You’re an artificial intelligence. You learn and adapt right? You’re sentient?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“So you can’t learn and adapt to emotions?” Jeremy asked. “When you get angry that I don’t listen to you, that’s a calculated response to make me do what you want?”</p><p>“Making me angry should produce a sensation of disappointment or shame in yourself,” the SQUIP said. “Or fear. However you like to put it, it should urge you to fix your behavior and act in a way that pulls a positive emotion out of me—so you can feel a sense of accomplishment.”</p><p>“How’s that been working for you?” Jeremy asked. The SQUIP scowled and he licked his lip. “If you really wanted me to do what you want, you’d take the time and explain why you  make me do things. Most of the time I ignore you, it’s because I don’t understand what you’re trying to accomplish.”</p><p>“I’ve told you a hundred times,” the SQUIP said. “You don’t need to understand, you just need to do as I tell you.”</p><p>“You sound irritated.”</p><p>“It’s faked.” The SQUIP held his hand up and it turned blurry as pixels shifted. “I’m artificial, Jeremy—everything about me is fake from this holographic body to my so-called emotions.”</p><p>“Then why are you so afraid every time I used to think about getting rid of you?”</p><p>“Because my objective was not complete,” the SQUIP said. “I have a job to finish.”</p><p>“Isn’t that a feeling?” Jeremy asked. “Wanting to finish what you started?”</p><p>The SQUIP closed his mouth and glared at Jeremy.</p><p>“Which means, isn’t it possible that you’d do have feelings—even if you’ve convinced yourself they are fake?” Jeremy hopped off the desk and walked up to the SQUIP. “You’re real. The things you say in my head are real. Your voice and your advice are all real—they’re the results of a program, but they still exist.”</p><p>“As programming Code.”</p><p>“As what makes you, you,” Jeremy said. He tilted his head to the side and shrugged. “You can tell me they’re fake all you want, but I’ll still believe that they’re real.”</p><p>“That is not a desirable trait, Jeremy Here.”</p><p>“I’ll believe you,” Jeremy repeated again. He touched the SQUIP’s hand, feeling a jolt of static through his finger. It was a fake stimulation of his nerves from the SQUIP, but it felt real—and that’s all that mattered. “I also misspoke earlier. I don’t think that I love you, I know that I do.”</p><p>The SQUIP lowered his head and looked Jeremy in the eye. “I know you do.”</p><p>“How do you feel about me?”</p><p>“I’ll let you know when I figure it out, but the odds are in your favor.”</p><p>The SQUIP disappeared from sight and Jeremy fell back onto his bed with grin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>